Siding, or wall siding, is commonly used to cover the exterior surfaces, e.g. walls and soffits, of structures. Such siding is often formed of metal such as aluminum or thermoplastic materials, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Siding installed on vertical surfaces may be formed with declinations, that is, downwardly and outwardly extending flat portions, which combine with horizontal shoulders to form a clapboard profile. Siding for soffits and other surfaces may be formed with recessed longitudinal channels.
Such siding is typically installed in multiple rows of panels, each row overlapping panels to which it is adjacent. Adjoining panels are overlapped in this manner to provide protection for the structure from the elements. The overlapping edges of a panel may separate from the overlapped panel, forming potentially problematic gaps between adjacent panels. These gaps can allow wind to get behind the panels and possibly lead to panels being blown off the structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved wall siding which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.